From The Ashes
by CowboyXwill53
Summary: Instead of Acnologia causing the mages to sleep for seven years, natsu loses control while fighting him nd kills them all. Now only romeo his father and Wakabe are left in the guild, when Twilight ogre comes making trouble, they are saved by strangers who want to join. Join Konohoma the fabled Angel slayer and his friends as they try to rekindle the guild's flame and stop Natsu
1. Chapter 1

AN: This has some of the canon characters as well as an oc. The only things I own is the ocs. Hiro Mashima owns the others.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Natsu, this is crazy! You can't sacrifice yourself; you're going to be s-class. You can't do this!" Lucy shouted as natsu stood with his back turned; he looked to the floor; causing a shadow to cover his eyes.

"You need to get out of here; Lucy. This is the only way to stop Acnologia. Now hurry up and get to the ship." He said quietly. Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head

"I won't leave you natsu, I can't I… I LOVE YOU!" she scream as she huged his back. Natsu turned his head and took his scarf off. The wind his hair to ruffle and the scarf to fluter. He turned around and handed her the scarf.

"I want this back you hear?" He would say as he planted his fist into her stomach; knocking her unconscious. He scooped her up before she hit the ground and gave her to Gray. He then straightened up and stared at the loud roaring that came from the other side of the island. The wizards had just beaten Grimrior Heart and was esting up before heading home when the Great Dragon of Destruction attacked. Makarov had sacrificed himself to give the others a chance to escape, with tears in their eyes, they left. Leaving Makarov with peace as he accepted his death. He let the dragon over take him, and even smiled as he felt to searing pain of the dragon's claws tearing into his chest.

The dragon soon left him with barely any skin left, leaving him a bloody mess. As he laid there; Makarov reflected on his life, and a tear of happiness slipped down his face as the world turned white.

"You brats stat safe, I am finally going Home" He would say as he breathed his last breath. Natsu had arrive just in time to see this. His eyes widened in shock, then turned into anger as he started to scream. Flames surrounded him, as his eyes glowe red. The flames grew larger and started to take the shape of a dragon. The aura started to harden as Natsu started to grow and stretch, the sounds of skin ripping and tearing, and bones breaking and growing as he eventually turned into a dragon.

Without a second to waste, Dragonatsu attacked Acnologia, planting his mouth on his neck. Acnologia tried to fight back, but could even come close to overpower the new dragon. GragoNatsu pinned the other dragon. Tearing his wings with his claws and teeth. Natsu flew In for a bit and opened his mouth; a large beam of fire shot out; incinerating the whole island and Acnologia

Natsu woke up to a world of ahes, he looked around and noticed it was Tenrou island, he hoped that the others survived….. Whatever it was…. He couldn't remember, he got up and started walking, searching in hopes of findoing someone. He had been walking for long but stopped as his eyes widened in horror and fel to his knees throwing up and a gust of wind blew; breaking up a ashened hand holding his scarf

Ever since Natsu lost control and killed Everyone on the island; he went mad in guilt and despair, becoming the new dragon of destruction; he disappeared and wasn't seen afterwards by anyone

A funeral was held for the members who died that day; everyone stood around the graves of the fallen as one by one, they said their goodbyes.

"Ican't believe they're gone." Droy would murmur as he held Laki in his arms. The purple haired make wizard bawled hereyes out, not even able to speak a word. Jet just stard at the graves, his fists clenched.

"Natsu did this. I can't believe he'd go that far. DAMN YOU NATSU!" He yelled, falling t his knees. He punched the ground as tears flooded it as well. Everyone slowly left until only Romeo was left.

He went over to a blank gravestone, meant for Natsu before they found out what happened.

Romeo took out a tool that could be used to cared stone and wrote something in it. He then stood up and threw the tool away, walking to the guild; leaving the stone reading

FairyTail

Made X389 - Disbanded X791

In the years following the accident, FairyTail fell into a spiraling destruction; soon only a handful of members was left after three years. One day Macao looked at his son and said.

"Son, it's time. I am disbanding FairyTail." he said with sad eyes Romeo just looked at his sigil on his should and shook his head

"No I'm not letting this guild die. It's the only way I know to honor those who died…..and…. The only wy I know to honor Natsu." he would mutter; Macao's eyes flared up in anger.

"I Said the guild is disbanding! It is only you, me, and Wakabe. Unless we get others to join we are going to have to disband anyways. I cant afford to keep this guildhall open. Twilight Ogre has scared off anyone who tries to join. Let's face it son. FairyTail is dead." As he said that, the guild hall doors kicked open as a group of Twilight Ogre wizards came walking in; the first was carrying a large metal club with spikes sticking out of it.

"The boss says e needs his money." The mage sneered. Macao stood up and put himself in front of Romeo; saying

"We don't have it, besides FairyTail is over, so you no longer have us under your thumb." The club wielding mage scoffed as one of the spikes extended in a rapid pace. Soon the sound of metal hitting something.

Before the spike could pierce his dad, Romeo closed his eyes. When he heard the sound, he yelled ouy; his dad couldn't be dead. He was all Romeo had left. All his friends left him, his guild mates slowly disappeared, now his dad is leaving him too. He kept his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard the sound of people being attack.

He saw the Twilight Ogre mages unconscious on the floor. Eight cloaked wizards stood at the doorway. The one in front said

"We are here to join FairyTail"

AN: This is my first FairyTail fanfic, so please don't judge too hard, I hope y'all like it. I decided to kill off the main team and bring in my own so that I'm not doing anything canon, except those who are left. I'm sorry if the main ships won't be in here, but all im saying is Romeo gets a ship, but you'll see. Anyways enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Team, Old Guild

"Wait what?' Romeo asked, just staring at the group with great confusion. Who are these people? Where did they come from? Why did they help him? And why did they ask to join FairyTail. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He couldn't help, but feel as if this was an illusion. He looked back the group as they let down their cloaks. There was twelve of them in total, each one with a kind smile on their face as the leader explained

"My name is Konohoma, these are aquantances I met along the way." He would say, he stroked his white beard before putting it in a short pony tail. His hair was also in a pony tail. He had dark golden armor that was trimmed in blue and seemed to glow as if it was radiating light. His cloak looked as if they was angel wings. It wasa darker gold and hugged his body, splitting at his neckline.

"Hi I'm Takeshi." The mage to his right spoke up. He shook his red hair, making the necklace he wore jingle. His tight leather muscle shirt stretched firmly across his body as he mocved his hands through his hair.

Others would introdue themselves as well, except for one. He was the only one not wearing a cloak. His spiked red hair covered his right eye as he kept his hug, muscled arms crossed. Even from where Romeo was; he could see the many scars on his arms. Beside him stood a flaming red furred lion, every now and then; what looked like tongues of fire would come out of the lion's mane.

Macao went up to each and everyone of the mages and welcomed them to the guild. He lined them all up and gave them the guild's sigil on whatever part of their body they wanted in whatever color.

"Welcome to FairyTail." Macao would say with tears in his eyes. Romeo noticed then that his dad's sigil was gone. A realization dawned on him. His dad still planned to leave the guild.

"Unfortunately I am still going to retire from the magic life. I feel I have gotten to old for this. I leave the guild in your hands, Konohoma." Macao said. He started walking out the door, waving at everyone. Romeo would just stand there, tears in his eyes. He understood. His father did so much for the guild, it was his time to leave. That day Romeo vowed to honor his father by becoming the strongest fire wizard in Fiore

Four Years Later…..

"I'm telling you, it happened! Why can't you believe me!" Oen shouted, anime tears rolling down his face. Romeo just chuckled at his team mate. They was walking up the hill to their new guildhall location. Oer the years, FairyTail slowly fell quiet. They stopped taking as much missions, and bought a smaller guildhall. They had many new members join, like Oen and his sister Jane. Even many older ones came back like Droy and Nab. Though it never felt the same, the veteran Members would always remember the originals who perished seven years ago.

"Oen, just shut up. There is no way you saw an angel." Josephine snapped, she was always annoyed at everyone, especially her comical father; who just so happened to be the guild master.

Her mother died when she was born, and Konohoma left her with another family to go on a decade mission. Well one decade turned into a decade and a half, as Konohoma was actually imprisoned for a while. When he escaped, he had forgotten all about his daughter, due to the torture he went through. He was on his way back, he bumped into her. She helped him regain his memories, and they been together ever since then.

'Yes I did, miss pri…." Oen wouldn't let out another sound as an iron covered fist slammed down on him. Josephine's magic was always a mystery, it gave her the ability to turn her body into iron and give her unnatural speed and strength. She also had projectile attacks, but never used them. She even didn't say her spells to cast them. All she would do is just activate her iron armor, and fight like that mainly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." She said pounding her fists together, sending sparks out as iron scrapped against iron. Her arms turned back to their normal tanned pigment as she redid her auburn hair into the tight knit ponytail. When she put it up, she lett it fall over her shoulder, reaching past the peak in her breasts where it settled.

"Anyways, let's hurry up, your father says he has something important to show us from his recent mission." Romeo stated as he crossed his arms behind his spiky black air.

Everyone in Magnolia city called him little Natsu; as he took his former guild mate's fashion style; with a few tweaks of course. His sleeveless vest had a shoulder length shirt sewned into it, covering his newly toned shoulder muscles. His white cargo pants was held up by a black scaled belt, similar to Natsu's scarf, his onyx eyes shown with the same compassions that used to be seen in his idol's before… well, before he stopped being Romeo's idol.

The three teammates walked up the hill leading to the guild, as they shuffled past other villagers, they couldn't quite shrug off the feeling that something serious has happened. They heard hushed whispers and hurried conversations.

"I wonder what's going on." Romeo stated as he observed the state of the other villagers, whenever he came into eye contact of someone, they would just look away hurredly.

"I bet that they saw the angel too." Oen said, confidently, gaining a large bash to the head of a anime styled annoyed Josephine. He slammed into the earth and his soul left his body, which cause romeo to panicly grab it and shover it back into his body. They continued their trek up the mountain, where they could see a large lump of ice coming into view.

"No it can't be." Romeo exclaimed as he sprinted the rest of the way with his team mates on his tail. He soon reached the ice lump and stopped, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk in shock. He turned to his teamates who shown the same look.

"Dad wha…what is this?" Josephine whispered wih disparity in her voice. Konohoma looked at his daughter and smiled.

"This is me resigning, I mean I can't continue to be guild master is the former is still alive. He looked down at the ice lump, revealing the supposed dead fairtail members inside, including Lucy with a missing right Arm…

AN: Wow I am liking this story more and more. I don't know if I am the only one, but the way I write my stories is I just wait until I get inspired, so your about as knowledgeable of what is to come s, though I do sorta have I small idea on what I want to happen. Tune in next time for Chapter 3: The Untold Story Of Survival


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok ok, I know that I said I was killing off the main cast, but I couldn't I had too many ideas for them and the new ones, so I reedited. Also only eight was see in the dorrway, but there was twelve in total. So enjoy the newest chapter

Chapter 3: The Untold Story Of Survival

"They're alive?" Romeo whispered, he couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood a large lump of ice that held all his friends, except master Makarov.

He stroked the part where Lucy was frozen, her right arm, or whats left, was sticking out as if she was reaching for it. He looked at the current master and asked

"Master Kono what did you mean when you said the former master was still alive? I don't see gramps." He questioned, his gaze stck on Konohoma. Konohoma's eyes fell as he sadly explained.

"My boy, from my understanding; Makarov was already dead by the time Natsu went berserk. I found a letter in his desk explaining that if he died, Gildarts would succeed him, also I am reinstating Laxus as a member as well. He's gone through enough and will need this guild." Romeo's eyes was covered by shadows as his gaze fell when he heard the news. Tears could be seen falling from his eyes. Konohoma glanced at Kinase. He grunted and stood up, looking at his lione, Lione.

He stood in front of the ice chunk and put his hands on it, as he did, a flaming aura would suround him as a large magic circle with the picture of a lion would form beneath the chunk of ice. Kinase's magic was a slayer's, but it wasn't god or dragon. As he concentrated his magic he yelled.

"Fire best's flaming cage!" a large dome of fire covered the ice chunk, making it melt. The flames dispersed as soon as the ice turned to water, dowsing them.

Soon the ice had melted most of the way, freeing most of the members; all of whom was unconscious. As it reached Lucy, a small scream was heard. Once the ice melted away from her face she screamed out

"TSUUUU!" her eyes would fall shut as she let out the rest of her scream, Romeo caught her and took her to the infirmary and placed her in a bed next to Wendy and the others.

Lucy's eyes snapped opened and she sprang up in a sitting position, yelling natsu's name once moe. She looked around, confused at first, then realizing where she was and curled up.

She twitched her left arm away as she felt something cold, then screamed in terror as she realized it was a metl arm where her right should be. Hearing he screams, Romeo, Oen, and some of the newer members rushed in. Konohoma layed her back down and spoke softly to her, her eyes went wide and closed again as f she was put under a sleeping spell.

Konohoma exited the room and went into his office, where Gildarts was waiting for him

"Hello, I am Konohoma, you have been under ice for seven years. Four years ago, I took over as Guildmaster from Macao, do you remember what happened before you was encased in ice?" he aske the half metal mage. Gildarts looked down, in deep though. Hetried to remember, but couldn't fully. He finally looked up and said this

Seven Years Ago…..

Gildarts saw Gray rushing to the others with Lucy unconscious in his arms. He looked behind him, hoping to see Natsu behind him, but was crestfallen that he didn't.

"Gray what happened? Where's Natsu?" He tried asking, but his question would soon be answered, but not from Gray.

As Gray reached the group, a large, flaming aura exploded in the sky, pushing the ship they was to evacuate on away, with no one on it.

Thinking quick, gray laid Lucy down, and told everyone to gather around him. He slammed his fist into his palm, and started casting a magic to shield them in ice.

The ice slowly grew around them as they heard a roar in the background o loud it shook the ground. Covering their ears, the guldmates huddled together, but one unconscious member awoke just in time to see a new dragon fighting Acnologia.

Lucy's eyes snapped opened to the vision of chaos, two dragons was fighting in the air, and her guild mates were slowly being shielded in a large chunk of ice. Realizing what was going on, she tried to scramble out of the magic circle to get to Natsu, but gildarts grabbed her and pulled her back.

As the ice fully closed, lucy's arm holding Natsu's scarf was stiil outside the circle, causing it the severed as the magic completed. Lucy's screams was cut off once the ice formed aroung her and her guild mates.

The blast from Natsu's attack broke the chunk of ice off into the seas, causing it to sink into the depths of the dark, deep waters below, only to be found seven years later by a team of mages specialized in underwater magic

Present Day…..

"And then you ended up here, where we thawed you and healed you up." Konohoma finished, he had just explanied how The s-class testees ended up in the guild's infirmary. Gildarts nodded in understandment. He stood up and shook Konohoma's hand, thanking him for keeping FairyTail alive all these years when a loud crash was heard from the lobby of the guild.

Konohoma and Gildarts rushed out to see Kinase and Gray duking it out in the lobby. Kinase had just put Gray in a standing arm bar, ready to snap it when a flash of brilliant light blinded everyone.

As the light went down, everyone noticed konohoma pinning the two mages to the wall.

"Now now, little ones. There's no need for this and Kinase, you shouldn't try to prove your dominance." Konohoma scolded the two mages with his kind voice, his smile never faded as he let the boys go. Oen was yelling at the former Guildmaster to let them keep fighting, only to be bashed unconscious by Josephine, who secretly thanked her father for stopping the fight as she had bet Oen that Gray ould beat kinase and it was clearly she was going to lose.

Oen's body went plain white as he struggled to stand up, after a econd of silence, he let out a moan; realesing his soul once again to cause a panicked romeo to try and put it back in.

Lucy at this time had quietly gotten out of her bed and exited the infirmary to see this whole escapade 'well at least it feels somewhat like home.' she thought, then looked around to find Natsu.

"Hey where's Natsu, is he on a mission or something?" She asked the new members. The rest of the Tenrou group nodded in agreement to the question. Romeo slammed his fist into the wall, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Natsu has gone mad, he thought he killed you all. He went through something called dragonification to kill Acnologia, he's been gone ever since."

Lucy's eyes widened in pain and shock. How? How could someone as kind-hearted and ever-loving as Natsu become insane. Aftr hearing this, she knew Fairy Tail will never be the same….

Sorry this is a little rushed, but I needed to get it out before I take off for school, hope you like it and prepare for Chapter four: FairyTail's struggle to the top part I


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Another chapter, another day. Wish I'd get more people who like the story, but unfortunately they don't. oh well, I enjoy writing oo much to quit, anyways. Here is the newest chapter.

Chapter 4: FairyTail's Struggle to The top, part I

After the excitement of the original members returning, things died down in the guild. Gildarts took his role as guild master, finally staying home for once. Konohoma had disappeared on a s class mission that required him to hunt a group of monsters terrorizing a continent. Team Natsu had been recuperating by training with some of the newer members. Even Romeo's tam seemed to be busy, preparing for something that they haven't done at all since it started.

"I'm sure we'll win, not only do we have the old members, but we have gotten tons stronger as well. It's only natural that the guild that I graced with my presence would win." Oen announce, wiping large amounts of sweat and dirt from his forehead. His team had been training in the forest, trying to strengthen their magical presence and even create new spells.

"Oen, if I wasn't so tired I'd knock your block off." A very tire Josephine panted, her hands on her knees and her hair dripping sweat. She stood up and let out a large breath, guzzling the bottle of water she had with her.

Romeo kept quiet as he concentrated still, his teammates had taken a break, but he couldn't afford to. He had heard stories of the other guilds, especially Sabertooth, the home of the twin dragons.

"Anyways, let's go see what Gray's team is fairing against Kinase, Krews, and Takeshi." Oen offered, his eyes barely closed through exhaustion, romeo sighed and agreed.

The trio set off to find the two groups, which didn't take long because of the loud explosions occurring often. Once they caught up to gray's and takeshi's group, they hollered out a greeting and waved. Lucy looked back and motioned them over.

"Who's fighting?" Oen asked as they met up with the two groups

"Erza and Kinase, it's a really good one might I add, erza has her work cut out if she wants to beat kinase.' Takeshis answered, his hands combing through his long, shaggy hair.

"Kinase has this in the bag, from what I see, hee hasn't even brought lione into the fight." Josephine commented. Lucy, Gray, and Happy looked at her confused.

"Who's Lione?" Gray asked the young tanned mage.

"Oh he hasn't showed you him yet, well I don't like being a spoiler so just watch." Josephine chuckled. Team Natsu sweat dropped at her comment and turned their attention back to the fight

"Take This!" Erza shouted as she charged with blinding speed at the beast slayer with blinding speed. Kiase jumped out of the way, grabbing onto the requip mages shoulder as he flipped and tossed her back, landing on his feet.

Erza flipped in the air and skidded to a stop, her body glowed as she activated her magic. "Flame princes armor!" she called out, requipping into a black dress-like plated armor covered in flaming decals, her hair no pushed back behind a headband with red horns on it, her sword now turning into a black handle red tipped lance. She squared her body and pointed the lance at her opponent.

Kinase cracked his knuckles and joints. He removed his mud brown cloak he constantly wore, revealing a flame red leather vest unzipped, a black mesh shirt stretched across his muscled body. His black combat boots overlapped his maroon tight leather pants, but his most distinguishable feature was the countless scars and claw marks covering his body.

"He's getting serious now.' romeo commented quietly, the rest of his team nodded in agreement.

"I hope Erza's ready for this." Oen announced, his usual playful eyes now looked on with a serious glint and the ocean hued irises.

Kinase swept his right foot behind him, causing him to turn sideways. His left arm stretched out halfway, leaving a 115 degree angle between his fist and his shoulder. His right hand was kept folded up near his face.

The two mage stared each other down a moment, the tension becoming so thick, Oen made the motion of using a knife to cut it, which rewarded him with a smack to the head by Josephine

Kinase was the first to move, a magic circle formed on his right hand as he kneeled to slam it down, yelling

"Fire Best's Forest!" Large pillars of fire spewed out of the ground, growing up to ninety feet high, branching out as if they were trees. After a few second, a forest the consisted of flames surrounded the group in a ten mile radius.

Erza gasped at the size of the forest, then left her face fade back to eing calm. She tensed her body and charged. Her speed faster now, thanks the the boosters on her feet. She closed he gap between the two mages in second, piercing her lance through his body, only to have it burst into flames and die away.

She felt a sharp pain as what felt like a foot smashed into her back, causing her to crash into the ground. She quickly recuperated and looked around to notice five kinases perched in different branches, a sixth stepped out from behind one of the flaming pillars, his arms crossed as he leaned on it.

"Now the hunt begins." he announced, his voice cutting through erza like a dagger of fear, piercing her soul and causing her to shiver. "Lione."

"There's the name again, who is Lione?" Lucy asked, Oen just pointed across the field, showing Lucy's answer rather than telling her.

Out of the flaming forest came a flaming red lion, slinking out in the open like he just woke up, The lion shook his fur, causing tongues of flames to spew out of his mane. Lucy blinked a few times the, joined by the rest of her team, yelled

"WHAAAAAT!"

"Allow me to explain." Josephine told them, her eyes closed. "Kinase is the wielder of a lost magic called beast slayer, though the magic isn't unknown in most parts, it's known as a lost art because it can't be tossed. Beast slayers are chosen from birth by the spirit of their beast nature, kinase, for example, had the flaming lion as his beast nature, so he was chosen by the spirit best of the lion. With his flaming attitude and raging power. Kinase was able to harness the power of fire to be his element. It's really fascinating. Dad wrote a book on them when he ran across an iron beast slayer during one of his missions back when I was still young. I read it after he found me and brought me home." Lucy and the others looked at her in awe as she explained. They turned their attention back to the match

"Now, Fire Beasts Stampede!" Kinase yelled, magic circles forming in the air above his shoulders and head. Large beams of fire explode out of the magic circle, all headed to Erza. She jumped out the way, but was blasted with one as it curved up, following her. She felt the wind leaving her as more pillars hit. She thrust her lance out to absorb the fire , which dulled the hit, but still left faint burn marks in her armor as she landed back on the ground.

"I must say, you are one powerful wizard. Fairytail is lucky to have such a strong member.' She commented, her piercing eyes staring at the duo on the ground. A Kinase clone appeared behind her nd took a swipe at her, but she was ready. She ducked and spun, sticking her foot out and tripping he clone. As the clone fell , she pierce it with her lance, causing it to explode and disappear.

"Now, let's procedd.' she said, turning her body sideways and pointing the lance at kinase.

A/N And I'm going to leave it at that, I'll post again if I can get two new reviews, I did say I was still going to write, but what's the use of posting if it isn't going to be read. I'd be better of just writing it for my own benefit


End file.
